Accepting Truth and Lies
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: She loved Peter dearly but he wouldn't let Alice go, so she was going to accept the fact and wish for his happiness.


They called it many things. Some said it was an unhealthy infatuation that stemmed from the White Rabbit's delusional mind, other said it came from the fact that she was simply the only foreigner he had ever met, and a few others said he simply cradled an unhealthy form of lust. No matter what any one said it was obvious that the young Peter White truly adored Alice Lidell.

Any time she went to the castle you were sure to see him with a happy smile on his face and plenty of bruises from where she hit him. If it were anyone else they would have been dead and buried, but because it was Alice she was allowed to live. The man would never think of killing the foreigner and as such she got away with far more than anyone ever would.

This became the amusement of the entire castle and even those outside it. To find the Prime Minister of Heart castle enthralled by a girl who wished he would die was quite the spectacle. He was a powerful man who was almost always cruel, but to see him transform into a love sick fool was just amazing...

To everyone except Eloise.

The young woman would sit in her spot in Heart castle's garden with a blank expression on her pale face, listening to Alice slander and shout at the rabbit man who held affection for her. She never made a comment to the older girl about her actions and words, but would remain quiet and observe.

She understood why Alice was not happy to come here, Wonderland was a crazy place full of crazier people, but to be cruel to someone who truly loved them and was the reason why she had the lover she did...Eloise couldn't help but feel bad for the white rabbit of Wonderland.

This sympathy slowly changed to something else when she found him by himself one evening, his breathing heavy and hoarse as if he had cried. Sitting down next to him she placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Mr. White?"

He shuddered and the quiet shifts of cloth met her ears. "I'm fine, what is it you want, germ?"

"I found you alone."

"What of it? Isn't it normal to want solitude back in your world?"

Her eye brows furrowed as memories swirled in her head. "Yes...Many people seek for solitude, but it does not come easy for us. Memories, thoughts, and regret are quick to come back and haunt us."

Peter scoffed, but said nothing, his gaze returning to the sky which changed to a brilliant sunset. It was a bright red this time that had drops of gold through out, looking like blood set a flame with fire. Some people would call this a lover's sunset, others would say that someone had died that afternoon, for Peter it felt as if it was a bit of both.

"Mr. White, I am surprised you are not with Alice." Eloise finally said. "She came by a few hours ago to speak to the Queen."

"I saw her."

As soon as the words left his mouth she heard him give a low sigh. It must have been one of 'those' days then. The times that Alice used her best insults and stinging words to get Peter to leave her alone and enjoy her time here. And yet this time Peter didn't sound as if he could put it behind him and try to woo the woman another day. He sounded broken, as if her words had went through his clock and utterly destroyed it, cogs and all.

"I suppose she is happy that you left her alone today." She stiffened when something cold pressed against her temple and a familiar click sounded through the air.

"I've told you multiple times to leave me be." He hissed, pressing the gun harder against her skull. "So tell me why I shouldn't just kill you."

"No reason." She slowly turned to face him, her grey eyes staring into his own crimson red. "You can kill me today and no one would miss me, I'm just the extra foreigner that dropped into this world after running from the witch hunters. I have no purpose and no role, but every day I hear you pine after Alice and it makes my heart hurt."

Not hearing any movements from the rabbit she moved her hands to touch his face, her short fingers lightly touching his cheeks. "I have no reason to feel this way towards you, when I first got here you tried to kill me, but I do love you. Your neatness and hatred towards germs is funny, how you light up when something goes your way makes me smile, and your gun skills are amazing. I know you hate me and will always love Alice, so I will wish for your happiness instead."

Peter just stared at her with narrowed eyes. Her words sounded like lies, he'd heard that plenty of women 'loved' him, but then would leave him when a better opportunity came along. Gritting his teeth he pushed the woman away from him, watching her fall into the dark green grass with a confused expression.

"Save your lies for someone else, my clock only tics for Alice."

The girl nodded, slowly getting up and pulling her grey cloak tighter around her body. "I understand, I hope she will realize your affection soon."

Peter scowled as he saw her smile on her blissfully unaware face. She just didn't see it did she? How much he wanted her to go crawl into a hole and die, to disappear and never come back? He didn't want her pity, sympathy, or pseudo love. Gritting his teeth he raised his gun again, the girl still blind to the fact that it was still in his hand, and was about to shoot when she inched forward with hesitant steps.

Each one was shaky, as if she couldn't muster the strength to move forward. When she was only inches away she leaned forward and touched his face with her small fingers again. They traced his soft skin until she found his forehead. Reaching up on her tip toes she kissed the spot that her finger resided, her lips lingering for a moment before backing away.

"Good-bye, Peter."

When she turned and walked away her steps were still shaky and unsure, almost as if she would trip. Her blissful ignorance still clouding anything else about her. The White Rabbit watched retreating figure for several seconds before shaking his head. "Good bye, Eloise."

_**BANG!**_

**...**

**A/N: There you go! A one-sided OcxPeter one-shot. I tried to make it a mutual love, but I couldn't see Peter breaking ties with Alice, thus I made this. It was tricky to write when maneuvering through the POVs, but I hope you liked it Angel Protectress!**


End file.
